combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ILYx3
Hi there! New Messages Overused sountrack, but overall a nice vid. ^.^ 05:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Advertisement Make your promotion/advertisement blogs at the Nexon Forums, even then it's still against the rules. It's Against The Rules. Understood? just because Zero and Fern seems to take these things lightly, it doesn't mean that I do. Warning issued. 1/3 Mclinsky 03:19, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Profanities & Harassment. Quarentine is kinda gay now. Every room has a bunch of m32....." Warning issued. 2/3 Mclinsky 03:24, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. First what did i do at the first warning? i wasnt advertising anything? And did i got a warning just because i said "gay?" or what? be nice to me. ive been here less than a week. o.0 and how should i know of the rules? theres no page containing the wiki rules. ILYx3 03:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC)ILYx3 mc! You beat me to the punch! To reiterate over what Mc said, you stated you hate gay jokes. So don't use them. People take gay comments very seriosly, whether they choose to show it or not. To be crystal clear: You can use gay in substution for "homosexual", and "happy". Nothing else. And I'm dead serios when I say that I judge on context. That means don't say a derogory comment, then when called out for it say "I mean he was happy". Don't do it. 03:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) What happens when i get 3 warnings? Can u delete them all? i was just" typing without thinking." Seriously there has to be a page that has "Ca wiki rules". How else am i supposed to know what i should/shouldnt do? Im getting kinda freaked outD:< ILYx3 03:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ILYx3 Don't get freaked out. The ones you need to follow are: Ipbreason-dropdown. Note "Other". 03:37, October 27, 2011 (UTC) http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/CA:BLOCK 03:40, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Beat 'cha, like a bawss. Anyways, first off you want proof of your advertisement. Correct? *Here ya' go. deleting doesn't make it disappear forever. I know. i thought you can post anything you want.. D:< sorry. i realised that so im not gonna do that again. :( ILYx3 03:44, October 27, 2011 (UTC)ILYx3 Yes, if Fern was not clear enough on that. Terms such as "Gay" and "Noob" are considered defamatory language. Here are some links i found, after several clicks. 1 2 Mclinsky 03:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I am SO sorry ILYx3 03:45, October 27, 2011 (UTC)ILYx3 Dude, calm down. Negabandit86 01:01, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Congradulations What I stated as the title is sarcasm. You have "earned' your very first suspension. Every viewer of the wiki has the right to express his/her opinions. I hope you learn your lesson. Reason : Harassment & Profanity "Dude STFU. noone cares what ur commenting on. so stfu and play runescape NO LIFE" For previous warnings, look above. Mclinsky 01:09, November 1, 2011 (UTC) u know what? WHATEVER. u should have seen the comments made by that wikia user. he tried to spam our pages. u dont block him but me. how nice Actually, i have. User Contributions He has been suspended, for 3 days. Mclinsky 01:34, November 1, 2011 (UTC) i didnt even know there were rules in the first two warnings GREAT when i was about to add stuff to the pages i got suspended for 12 days >.>